Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle and method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a technology to timely control steering-based avoidance of a vehicle to avoid a collision between the vehicle and a target vehicle.
Description of Related Art
Vehicles transport people or goods to destinations while being driven along the roads or tracks. The vehicle able to move to various locations with one or more wheels disposed onto the frame of the vehicle. Such vehicles may be classified into three- or four-wheel vehicles, a two-wheel vehicle such as a motorcycle, construction machinery, bicycles, trains traveling along rails on the tracks, and the like.
In modern society, vehicles are the most common transportation means, and the number of people using the vehicles are ever increasing. With the development of automobile technology, there are advantages of moving a long distance without much effort, making lives more convenient, etc., but also problems often arise in that traffic conditions get worse and traffic jams get serious where population densities are high.
To relieve burdens and increase convenience of the driver, recent studies on vehicles provided with an Advanced Driver Assist System (ADAS) that actively provides information about a state of the vehicle, a state of the driver, and surrounding conditions are actively ongoing.
As examples of the ADAS provided in the vehicle, there are an Autonomous Emergency Brake (AEB) and an Autonomous Emergency Steering (AES). The above systems are collision avoidance systems that determine the risk of a vehicle on the move colliding with other vehicles around it, and apply an emergency brake in the situation of a collision or avoid collisions with the other vehicles.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.